1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tooth moving method and to a tooth moving appliance in an orthodontic clinic and the like.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
When a primary dentition is missed early, the teeth on both sides thereof move into the missing tooth space, resulting in narrowing or occupying of the space when an incoming permanent tooth arrives. As a result, the incoming permanent tooth is hindered from arriving (growing) at the right place, which causes disarrangement of the dentition. This problem not only spoils the occlusion, but also adversely affects the facial appearance.
To avoid this problem, when a primary dentition is missed early, a method using a molar distal moving appliance (stationary type), which is generally called “GMD (Greenfield Molar Distalizar), is generally used to secure the space to allow the incoming permanent tooth to arrive.
This known molar distal moving appliance comprises, as shown in FIGS. 15–17, two seamless bands 120 to be fitted onto the teeth 102, 102, respectively, to spread out the space therebetween. Two inner wires 107 are arranged so that their ends are soldered to one of the bands 120 on the buccal side thereof and on the lingual side thereof, respectively. Two tubes 108 are loosely fitted onto the inner wires 107, and their ends are soldered to the other seamless band 120 on the buccal side thereof and on the lingual side thereof, respectively. Open coils 109 are loosely fitted onto the tubes 108, respectively, and tensile force of the open coils 109 is adjusted by means of split stops 110 to move at least either of the two teeth, so as to spread out the space to a desired extent or correct the dentition.
However, because of the configuration requiring that the inner wires and the tubes are firmly fixed to both seamless bands by soldering their ends to the buccal side of the seamless bands and on the lingual side of the same, this conventional type of molar distal moving appliance has the problem of taking much space in the mouth. Thus, a patient who fits the appliance on the teeth becomes uncomfortable or experiences pain.
Further, since the seamless bands must be accurately designed and made to fit onto each tooth of each individual patient, it is infeasible to make a stock production. For this reason, the conventional molar distal moving appliance must be made painstakingly piece by piece, requiring experience and skill and taking lots of time and labor, thus leading to the disadvantage of increased manufacturing costs.
In addition, the conventional molar distal moving appliance requires a high level of soldering technique for soldering the ends of the inner wires and tubes to the seamless bands, and also requires an expensive soldering device therefor. Thus, the conventional appliance involves increasing initial costs and running costs.
Moreover, since the ends of the inner wires and tubes are firmly soldered to the seamless bands fitted on the teeth, a moving direction of the seamless bands is limited to the direction for the inner wires and the tubes to be slid. This causes a problem in that when the conventional molar distal moving appliance is used, with its seamless bands fitted on the related teeth, a complicated and precise adjustment must be repeatedly made.
As mentioned above, in the conventional molar distal moving appliance, the ends of the inner wires and tubes are firmly soldered to the seamless bands. Consequently, the moving direction of the seamless bands is limited to the direction for the inner wires and the tubes to be slid. This causes a problem in that it is almost impossible to move an obliquely arriving (growing) tooth by using the conventional molar distal moving appliance.
Further, the conventional molar distal moving appliance has a fatal problem in that there is a possibility that the seamless bands themselves cannot be fitted onto the obliquely arriving teeth, depending on the degree of inclination of the tooth and the degree of growth of the tooth.